


Sleep Is Sleep

by ohmarqueliot



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Platonic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmarqueliot/pseuds/ohmarqueliot
Summary: Penny always leaves right after sex, but Eliot's bed just feels too comfortable tonight.





	Sleep Is Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Penny POV, and what better way than to jump in with smut, right?

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, Penny slowed his movements, intent on drawing this out for the both of them. He didn't want this to be over just yet, and it would be all too easy to get caught up in it and fuck his way over the edge. Slowly, he pushed forward, his eyes falling shut as the tight heat wrapped around his cock. He held still for a moment before pulling almost all the way out and then sinking in again just as slowly.

Eliot's sigh was part pleasure and part frustration. “Just -”

Gripping his hips tightly with both hands, Penny pulled them back flush against his own, pressing in as deep as he could and rolling his hips against his. Eliot's complaint cut off into a deep moan. “You were saying?”

Eliot pushed back against him so Penny tightened his grip a little further and pulled back, taking satisfaction both in his wordless protest and the way he automatically leaned back, trying to chase him. Before he was halfway out he thrust forward again, and the way Eliot’s long back arched was such a stunning sight. Groaning, he shifted his knees on the bed and picked the pace back up to what he knew they both wanted, his thrusts hard and fast and rough.

If the obscene sounds that fell from Eliot’s lips weren’t enough, his shields wavered slightly, and even just a hint of the pleasure that he was taking from this sent a deep shudder through him. Every movement dragged his cock against his prostate, and Penny knew that Eliot wasn’t going to last too much longer if he kept this up. He threw away any ideas of drawing this out, suddenly desperate to make him fall apart, to _feel_ him fall apart. Eliot’s shields were usually airtight, even during sex, and he didn’t want to waste the opportunity. “Don’t stop, don’t you fucking stop,” Eliot moaned, dropping down to his elbows and pressing his forehead into the bed. “Holy fucking shit,” he breathed with a small, disbelieving laugh, and Penny closed his eyes, grinning up at the ceiling and letting himself get lost in the sensations.

They were fucking great at this.

The feel of Eliot tensing under his hands and the guttural moan that filled the room brought his eyes back to the man before him, and he knew immediately that he was close. Eliot’s head rested sideways on his right forearm, his left hand reaching underneath him and he could tell from the way his shoulder moved that he was jerking himself off. Just a few seconds later his whole body stiffened, strangled cries falling from his lips as he tightened around him and fuck, it felt insane. The muscles in Eliot’s back strained, his face contorting as he came, and the wave of pleasure that hit him brought him right to the edge.

He was close, he was almost there but he wasn’t so far out of his head that he didn’t notice Eliot flinch from only a moderate thrust. Not wanting to overstimulate him, Penny pulled out and, with one hand firm on Eliot’s lower back, pushed him flat down onto the bed. Moving his hand down to squeeze Eliot’s ass, he pulled off his condom with the other hand and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can. Adjusting his position so that he straddled Eliot’s thighs, he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it in short, fast strokes. Moments later, his body tensed as pleasure shot through him, and he took an extra measure of satisfaction from the way his come spurted in thick trails along Eliot’s smooth back.

All of his energy seemed to leave him at once, and Penny climbed off of Eliot to fall onto his back beside him. They were both breathing heavily, their bodies slick with sweat, and he revelled in the utter satisfaction of the moment. Eliot’s wards were strengthening once more, but he caught a hint of exasperation before they did and he turned his head to see him rolling onto his side. Sticky semen glistened on his stomach, and he wiped at it with his fingers. “Thanks for that,” he muttered, and Penny didn’t try to hide his grin. The image of Eliot’s mess smeared on his stomach and his own on his back made his cock give a tired twitch.

“You’re welcome,” he said indifferently, but then raised his hands to form a familiar series of tuts. Rolling onto his side to face Eliot, he leaned up on one elbow and smoothed his hand down his stomach with the other, leaving magically clean skin in its wake. Shuffling closer, he wrapped his arm around Eliot’s waist and repeated the motion over his back. “Happy?” he asked, looking at Eliot challengingly. Their faces were only inches apart, and he considered kissing him, but Eliot was unfairly good at kissing and he was too tired to actively participate in a second round.

“I suppose,” Eliot said with a sigh, and Penny rolled his eyes at his dramatics, letting himself fall back onto his back.

He would move… soon. He’d hooked up with Eliot enough times now to feel comfortable in his space, but sleepovers traditionally weren’t his thing. Neither of them had any ideas of romance or emotions or anything of the kind, and for once he appreciated his ability to read minds to know that when Eliot said he wasn’t interested in that with him, he actually meant it. He enjoyed having someone who not only knew what he was doing, but also seemed to instinctively know what he liked and didn’t mind things veering towards the rough side sometimes, and he knew it was the same for Eliot. Sex with Eliot was one of the least complicated parts of his life, and that had been the last thing he’d expected when he’d first drunkenly found his cock in his mouth.

Penny fought against his relaxing muscles. He’d had a long day, and the last thing he wanted to do was hunt around the room for his clothes. He’d Travelled back to his room naked before, and misaimed once or twice from a lack of focus. Groaning, he forced himself to sit up, rubbing at his neck. “I’m exhausted.”

“So stay,” Eliot said tiredly, and he glanced down to see Eliot looking up at him with one eye open. He shrugged indifferently. “Or don’t. I honestly couldn’t care, but you’re welcome to. It’s not like it means anything. Sleep is sleep.”

In his experience, sleep was not just sleep, not with sexual partners, but he’d seen inside Eliot’s mind. And he really didn’t want to move. Slowly, he laid back down on the bed.

Turning the lights of with a click of his fingers, Eliot pulled the sheet up over them, leaving his arm hanging over Penny’s waist. “God, you’re a cuddler,” he groaned, but didn’t move to push him off.

Eliot hummed in satisfaction, resting his head against his shoulder. “Shut up and enjoy it,” he murmured.

And strangely, it wasn’t the worst thing. The warmth of a body beside his, the soft sounds of his breathing evening out were strangely comforting, and it wasn’t long before Penny felt himself drifting off as well.


End file.
